


Lord Death X Reader | Seven Minutes in Heaven

by KinGinSister



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Shibusen | DWMA, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinGinSister/pseuds/KinGinSister
Summary: You get Lord Death to be your partner in the Seven Minutes in Heaven game~How does that sound?





	Lord Death X Reader | Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder, in none of my fanfictions Lord Death will have a ‘’human form’’, unless it is an important element of the story. This is the normal spiky masked Lord Death with his giant white hands and some headcanons you’ll find here. 
> 
> The reader-insert here is supposed to be female, but you can imagine them as a different gender to your liking as well.   
> I apologize for any spelling errors, English is not my first language.

The party Lord Death hosted was full on going, everyone from the academy was there. Despite getting along with the majority of the other students, you were still a bit introvert around them.   
But Maka & her friends would always cheer you up! They were such nice persons.

As the party continued, Spirit took the microphone to announce a game he wanted to involve in this party. ''Ladies, of course what would a good schoolparty be without Seven Minutes in Heaven?~ I prepared it very well~'' He grinned, probably only putting his name on the cards in the name box.   
Maka's father had some nerve, pulling something like this as Lord Death's weapon. 

Lord Death gave off an irritated look, he probably wasn't happy with his acting either. Spirit glanced at his (surprisingly interested) audience, then asking ''Well, any volunteers? You all are getting a turn, so there's no need to back out.'' What that means you too? Oh no...   
Then someone pushed you from behind, making you fall over to Spirit. You looked behind you...who else but Black*Star? ''(Y/N) wants to volunteer!''   
Spirit handed you the namebox. ''Well well, who thought?~ Now let's see who is the lucky one~''

Reluctand, you put your hand in the box and took a nametag, looking at it. You went pale and gulped, then blushed hardly. Him out of all people to make it the most awkward? Spirit probably even added this name without the owners permission.   
''So?'' he asked ''Who is the lucky guy?''   
You looked away while blushing, showing him the tag to which he seemingly tried not show his jealousy he wasn't it himself.

He turned to Lord Death with a fake grin and sweat dropped.   
''You are the one to go in the closet with (Y/N), Lord Death.~''  
The other just stood there, dumbstruck and apparently not knowing what to say.   
''Spirit-kun... I don't remember giving you per-'' Spirit grabbed his thin black arm as well as yours  and dragged you to the closet. You were unsure how you both were to even fit in there, but then you thought of ideas to make being this close together for 7 minutes a little less awkward.   
''You can chop me later, okay?~ Now have fun, I'll let ya out in 7 minutes.'' Spirit said pushing you both in and closing the door. 

Lord Death with his 3 meters was nearly twice your height, but as the closed was just 2 meters, it forced him to sit on the floor, his ''legs'' going back up at the opposite wall. There was no room left, no matter what you tried, you'd also be in close body contact with him and the closet being pitchblack didn't help either. As Lord Death tried to adjust his sitting position, he accidently pushed you over which caused you to land on him. 

Now thanks to that you basically laid there like a couple, you on top of him your face against his ''chest'', when you fell you had grabed onto his shoulders. Once the shock was over, you carefully opened your eyes, nuzzling your cheek against Lord Death's chest trying to comprehend what just happened. ''(Y/N)....''

The goofy voice struck you out of your trance. Then you noticed, you were snuggling against the Deathgod's body, tho which the other reacted surprisingly calm. You sat up, your hands waving in embarassment. (Not that he could see it in the dark.)  
''I am sorry Lord Death...''   
He sighed, but then patted your head with one of his large cartoony hands.  
''Nah nah, (Y/N). I'll get back at Spirit-kun for adding my nametag, this ain't your fault. Instead, let's make the best out of this. It is funnier if Spirit is mad afterwards~''

You felt a second hand grabbing your waist, pulling you back to laying on the Shinigami into a hug. You blushed hardly, but then noticed something rather odd while being pressed closely against Lord Death's body. He was just as warm as the sorrounding air, there was no body-warmth coming from him, only you. And his body...it felt like...soft silky wool. Laying on him was actually pretty comfy, you thought and then returning his hug to which he replied with a slight shiver. He probably was not used to such close body contact, especially in this way. 

This was all actually not half as bad! You snuggled up to him, telling him he was pretty comfy to lay on to which he responded with a fluttered ''thank you''. Suddenly, you felt something wrap around your lower body. Inspecting it with your hands you realized it was the part of his body that he used as his ''leg''. Apparently he was enjoying this situation more than he pretended to, proven even more by him humming quietly in enjoyment. 

You grabbed the spike that was on top of his head, pulling it. It also felt like cotton candy, only that this fierce pulling let him shudder with a hiss. Did you hurt him? You griped the spike firmer causing him to hiss again, yet he didn't really give protest. Infact, the more you continued the tighter his grab around you went.   
You were so focused on him that you didn't notice how the time passed by. 

Then suddenly Spirit opened the door, blushing at this sight. Lord Death quickly got up once he put you down, blushing hardly because he had been seen like this.   
He then Reaper Chopped Spirit. ''We'll talk about adding my name later, Spirit-kun. This will do for now.'' He walked off, still blushing. 

Everyone looked at you, apparently surprised Lord Death would do something like that. You chuckled and went to your friends, who were obviously interested to hear what had happened in there.


End file.
